


The Pack of Spies {B1}

by JiaJiao15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Complicated - Freeform, Gore, Mission Impossible, Multi, Secrets, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Violence, betrayed, girlxgirl, relationship, spystory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaJiao15/pseuds/JiaJiao15
Summary: The pack goes on a trip to Florida to complete a mission. On their way there, they intervene with other people (for help) to complete the job. What happens when those people in the team sells them out? Read to find out!I WILL INFORM YOU THAT THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN SMUT. YOUR READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As you read the story, you will discover secrets, supernatural skills, and relationship feelings.THIS STORY IS FROM WATTPAD, MY ACCOUNT IS “ICEYYKAYYTOOICEYY.”ALL OF MY STORIES WILL COME FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Jennifer - Relationship, Scott/ Isaac, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, and more - Relationship, derek/ stiles
Kudos: 1





	1. Pack Up Where Going To Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to Florida to set for the job.

Stiles P.O.V ( Meeting Room)

Deaton: I know you guys hate when we have to go on trips, but this one is serious.

Derek: How serious?

Deaton: Very serious.

Derek: Oh, then that means our guns are necessary.

Deaton: Yes, on this trip were going to Florida. Remember we have to gear up and do the rest of our routine. Now the big question is, who are we looking for? We are looking for a drug lord his name is Andrea Lòpez. You guys already know what we do, assassinate. Erica, Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Stiles, I will need your professional acting on this mission. No mess-ups. Everyone else knows their position. Go pack, im already ready.

*Everyone goes and pack*

I hate trips, especially the shooting and the fighting, everything about it. But, since im having an acting role I have to pack all of my sexy stuff. See here, acting is the only thing I like when it comes to trips. The part when you lead them into traps is the best, but do know what else is the best? Derek freaking Hale. His tight uniform, his facial features, last but not least the bulge in his pants. The uniform makes it just right for him. I could think about him all day. I finish packing the rest of my belongings before checking to see if I have anything missing.

Derek: You okay?

Stiles: *Jumps*Dude, you scared me and yes im okay what happened?

Derek: Well, I was looking for some extended clips in the cabinet, but I smelled arousal. I thought- Stiles?

I was listening to him until my eyes worked its way to his member. He's so hot. All I could do is bite my lip as I stare at his member. It was literally rubbing against his pants forming a print. Luckily he didn't see me biting my lip.

Derek: Stiles?

Stiles: Oh, sorry, what were you saying?

Derek: I can smell arousal on you.

Stiles: Oh, you know, horny me.

Derek: Okay. Im just going to leave. It's getting to awkward in here.

Stiles: No problem, bro.

Derek: Don't forget to be ready in five.

Stiles: Right.

Do you guys know what he does to me? When he talks or the fact that he can do nothing and I get horny. Why cant he just notice me already. I forgot all about my gun gear and put the remaining stuff in my bag. Now im ready.

Deaton: Let's go! Our ride is outside!

I a little excited, since I will be working with my best friends. Its just Derek im so hooked on. I'll never get him, never. He'll be a perfect distraction on this perfect trip.


	2. Jennifer Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We attend to learn some things about Jennifer Blake.

Previously on ¨The Pack of Spies¨

I was listening to him until my eyes worked its way to his member. He's so hot. All I could do is bite my lip as I stare at his member. It was literally rubbing against his pants forming a print. Luckily he didn't see me biting my lip.

Derek: Stiles?

Stiles: Oh, sorry, what were you saying?

Derek: I can smell arousal on you.

Stiles: Oh, you know, horny me.

Derek: Okay. Im just going to leave. It's getting to awkward in here.

Stiles: No problem, bro.

Derek: Don't forget to be ready in five.

Stiles: Right.

Do you guys know what he does to me? When he talks or the fact that he can do nothing and I get horny. Why cant he just notice me already. I forgot all about my gun gear and put the remaining stuff in my bag. Now im ready.

Deaton: Let's go! Our ride is outside!

I a little excited, since I will be working with my best friends. Its just Derek im so hooked on. I'll never get him, never. He'll be a perfect distraction on this perfect trip.

\-----------------------------------------

Dereks P.O.V (On the Plane)

I wonder what he was thinking about that turned him on so much. Not that it's my business, but im just curious. I don't know if im seeing things, but the way he looks at me sometimes sets it off. I like Stiles as a friend and nothing more than that. I hope he sees it the same way as me.

Scott: You alright, dude?

Derek: Yes, why?

Scott: You seem to be thinking a little too hard. Anyway, listen I need to tell you something.

Derek: What is it?

I love it when he tells me secrets. I just like to sip a little tea.

Scott: Its Isaac. I... I like him.

Derek: Oh. My. God. You like him.

Scott: Yes, I mean look at him. He's so sexy an-

Derek: Scott, don't go any further. Too much information.

Scott: Oh sorry, forgot who I was talking to.

Derek: *Laughs*

Scott: What?

Derek: You definitely forgot who you were talking to?

Scott: Whatever dude.

See I love the tea guys. Do you know when you feel a pair of eyes on you? Well, I feel them now and I know exactly who they belong to, Stiles. I glance at him for a few seconds making our eye contact stay. Then we both lost eye contact. Yes, I know he likes me. Before our job as spies, he had a huge crush on me and still has it now. Stiles is a good friend, but nothing more.

The only person I like more than friendship is Jennifer. Another question to answer, yes she is my girlfriend. I love her with all my heart, she is..... my mate. I found out as soon as I saw her and then I had to tell her. So, I told her. No big deal right. Even though we're on a mission, I get to see Jennifer while were in Florida. I can't wait to show her how much I missed her ever since she left to go to Florida. Ill text her as soon as I get there. I miss you, Jennifer. I really do.

\------------------------------

Isaac P.O.V

Allison: *Smirks* So, are we not going to talk about how Scott keeps looking at you? He's so into you.

Isaac: No he's not and no we are not talking about it. Even if he is into me I would never.

Lydia: Please, Isaac you would be all over him. Remember?

Isaac: Oh please don't bring that up again.

~Flashback~ A few days before the flight

Scott: Dude! That party was amazing!

Isaac: I know. Those guys were all over us.

Scott: They were like, ¨hey cutie¨. *Laughs*

Isaac: So gross. Their like old man.

Scott: Your so mean.

Isaac: No im not. Man, that was a fast walk.

Scott: Yes it was and you are.

Isaac: Whatever.

I walked into the house nearly drunk from today's party. Before I could go upstairs Scott grabbed me, pulling me into him. I turn around to face him.

Isaac: Scott, what are you doing?

Scott: What im a little horny.

Before I could process what he said he kisses me......... I kiss back.

Isaac: Scott, you sure you want this?

Scott: More than anything.

We work our way to the front room never breaking the kiss. We began to strip our clothes, becoming completely naked. I promise the fact that im drunk and barely know what im doing, but everything that's happening seems so... right.

Scott: Can I?

I never saw Scott like this. His eyes were glowing red and he was thrilled from the excited. His eyes filled with lust.

Isaac: Yes you can.

I continue to let Scott soothe me as he does this he let out this moan. It literally melted me as he did it.

Scott: Isaac, oh Isaac.

Isaac: What's wrong?

Scott: Can I go faster, please. You feel so good and warm. I don't think I could last any longer.

Isaac: *Laughs* Oh really?

Scott: Really.

We kissed as he pounded into me at a vicious pace. I could feel my orgasm reach me once my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Isaac: Ahhh! Scott! Sc... Scott! Scott, slow down!

Scott: We both know you don't want me to do that. Do you?

I shook in fear as I thought I heard someone coming from upstairs, but I just brushed it off.

Isaac: Your so dirt-

Lydia: Omg!

Derek: What hap- Oh.

I knew I heard something.

Isaac: I think we can just continue this upstairs.

Derek: That's best.

Jennifer: Babe, you have to turn around. Including us.

Derek: Oh, right.

Scott and I make our way upstairs while everyone looked away. Even though we continued our session I knew once he woke up from this, nothing will change. It will be like this situation never happened and I dislike that the most because no matter what, my feelings will never make a difference.

~Flashback Ends~

Lydia: Oh, the part where you and Scott were doing it?

Isaac: *Whines* Stooop.

Erica: Aww, look at Isaac all grown up.

Stiles: Im so glad I didn't see that kind of action, just traumatizing.

Isaac: *Smirks* Oh shut it. 

The lady on the intercom: Your plane is landing, please make sure you have everything once we land.

Sweet Florida, here we come.


	3. Stripping is My Skill, You can’t compete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a skill up the sleeve and no one can compete.

Previously on ¨The Pack of Spies¨

~Flashback Ends~

Lydia: Oh, the part where you and Scott were doing it?

Isaac: *Whines* Stooop.

Erica: Aww, look at Isaac all grown up.

Stiles: Im so glad I didn't see that kind of action, just traumatizing.

Isaac: *Smirks* Oh shut it.

The lady on the intercom: Your plane is landing, please make sure you have everything once we land.

Sweet Florida, here we come.

\----------------------------------------

Jennifer P.O.V (Jennifers House)

I couldn't wait for Derek to come to see me. I am going to give him the best welcome sex ever. He should be here now or in a few.

*Knock Knock*

Jennifer: Who is it?

The person at the door: Derek.

Finally, some fun time. I open the door to a sexy Derek. He greets me with a kiss, turning into a hot make-out session.

Jennifer: I missed you so much.

Derek: I do too. I hate that I couldn't have you when I wanted to. I missed your touch, everything about you.

Jennifer: Oh my god. Touch me, now.

Derek: *Growls*

Jennifer: Your so sexy when you growl.

Derek: I know, and you're sexy just by talking.

I pushed Derek on my bed and started kissing him until someone just had to interrupt us.

*Knock Knock*

Who could this be? I open the door and it was Stiles. I literally dislike this guy. He's so obsessed with Derek its not even a joke anymore. 

Stiles: Hey Jennifer! I was looking for Derek because Deaton wants to have a quick meeting with us. 

Jennifer: Oh yes. I totally forgot why you guys were here. Derek! You have a meeting!

Derek: Here I come!

Stiles: You can come to the meeting if you want to. Nothing wrong with extra help.

Jennifer: Oh sure. Just give a few minutes well be right out.

Stiles: Okay. I'll be heading off now.

Jennifer: See ya.

Stiles: See ya.

*Stiles leaves/Jennifer closes door*

Jennifer: Baby, I don't like him. He's like all over you. Cant, you see it?

Derek: Honey, don't do that. Yes, I can see it, but Stiles knows how I feel about him. He won't do anything.

Jennifer: I know he won't, but I dare him too. If he even thinks about touching Ill strangle him.

Derek: *Laughs* Overprotective, huh?

Jennifer: You already know. C'mon were going to be late for the meeting.

Derek: You're crazy for me.

Jennifer: *Laughs uncontrollably* Whatever.

\-------------------------

Stiles P.O.V (Strip Club)

Honestly, I like Jennifer. It's just when she gets around Derek she changes. Jennifer hides it, but I always see it. I made my way to the dressing room so we can pack our stripper clothes while the rest of the teams got dressed after the meeting. Yes, guys, I am an undercover stripper with gun techniques. I can't wait for Derek to see my outfit and dance routine me and the girls worked on. I picked out a red sleeved top with red shorts and red heels stiletto kind. My wig was the same color as my eyes a whiskey color. Since we were apart of the inside team, we had to be at the club already. The rest of the team is at the hotel. The only one that was here was Deaton. Im so glad we got out own dress-up room. Yep, we're known around here.

Erica: So, were wearing red tonight.

Stiles: You know it, girl.

Lydia: My favorite, it goes with everything.

Allison: Im adding a little black to mines.

Stiles: That sounds good. My furry coat can be black.

Erica: Oh yes. Then we all add black.

Allison: Yes!

Deaton: Okay inside team. Make it quick our man is here and you guys are next up in a few.

Stiles: Alright, we're almost done.

Deaton over earpiece: Okay guys move in our man is in session.

*Deaton leaves*

Stiles: Girls we already know what to do. Now are we ready

Girls: Yes.

Stiles: Right, Allison starts us off.

Allison: Right.

Man on the microphone: Ladies and gentlemen may I welcome you ¨FOUR FOR YOU!¨

*Audience claps/music plays/play music now* 

Allison: *Intro*

Stiles: *Verse 1*

I sing my verse as the girls sit in their chairs. I could see the suspect sitting in the middle of the floor as I sing. I finish my verse and Erica takes the pre-chorus. As she sings, the girls walk over to me and caress my body while I make sexy faces towards the audience. I was surprised when I saw Derek, Jennifer, and Isaac at the table across from the suspect even though I know they were going to be here. I see them smiling as the girls and I perform on the stage. Once Erica is done with the pre-chorus, I walk towards the pole and the girls walk behind me making at their spots.

We all sing the chorus and I was glad when Derek's face went from happy to shock as we took our coats off. You guys know what I had on, but the girls had on something like red bras and red panties with red thigh-high heels. I saw Jennifer's face as we kept dancing almost finishing our routine and it made me grin evilly inside. She was pissed at the way Derek looked at me. Like, look at me Im on the pole doing the best moves ever. Who would not look at me? His face was lustful with the kick of that shock and I loved it to the core! Bet she can't even fix herself to dance like me. I would like to see her try and fail.

We finished our dance when I heard gunshots go off causing the club to react wild.

Erica: Stiles, we have to go!

Stiles: Run!!

*POW POW POW POW*

Stiles: LYDIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED................


	4. 1,2,3, action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shots blow, we follow up on what happens after that.

Previously on ¨The Pack of Spies¨ 

Erica: Stiles, we have to go!

Stiles: Run!!

*POW POW POW POW*

Stiles: LYDIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

————————————————

Scotts P.O.V (Before shooting/outside team)

Deaton: Outside team, we are not moving in yet, remember we watch then we move to action. Now, first, we watch our suspect, study the environment. There could be many things going on in this environment, we need to find allies enemies, even victims. Those can be for spare information. Scott and Boyd, I need you two on the top roof, just to get a better view of the club. I already told the inside team about their job. Action!

Boyd and I made our way to the top of the building since the top is 50% glass.

Boyd: I feel like something bad is going to happen, not trying to jinx, but I feel it.

Scott: Even if something bad happens then we have it under control. No mess-ups.

Boyd: You said so.

Scott over pager: Derek, hows it looks in there?

Derek over pager: It looks good, besides me forcefully watching Stiles and the girls strip.

Scott over pager: *Laughs* Sorry that my best friend is the best and most beautiful stripper of all time. Including the girls.

Isaac over pager: Now that is what you call sweet.

Scott: *Blushes*

*Everyone laughs*

*POW POW POW POW*

Jennifer over pager: OUTSIDE TEAM FALL IN! THE SUSPECT SHOOTING AND ON FOOT! OVER AND OUT!

Scott: Boyd cover the back im going inside!

Boyd: Roger that!

I jumped down on the glass causing it to break so I can land in the middle of the room.

Stiles over pager: Lydias been shot!

Derek over pager: Stiles, were are you!?

Stiles over pager: Were in the dressing room, shes bleeding Derek!

Derek over pager: Im on my way!

I run towards the back where the gang was going and one of them started shooting at me missing the shot giving me time to shoot some of them. The suspect started running with two people and I ran after them meeting Boyd in the process. We manage to catch up to the suspect only involving more people.

Boyd: Ill hold them back! Go!

I continue running after the suspect trying to get good shots at him, but I missed every single one. Luckily, he led himself to a dead end. Before we reach the dead end, I put my mask on.

Scott: DONT MOVE!

Andrea: You know, you cant catch me right?

Scott: Why is that?

Andrea: Well, even though I have a boundary on my head, what if I told you that someone you trust is not what you think they are?

Scott: How would you know that?

Andrea: How do you think you got this mission anyway? Were at war, Scott.

Scott: How do you know my name?

Andrea: Like I said, Scott were at war and if I was you I would pay attention closely to my allies.

It was just like that he vanished. No way out, he just....... gone. After a few seconds of silence, I noticed my pager was dead. I walked back to the front as my team waited for me. I thought really hard of who the men was talking about, but I couldn't piece anything together. As I got closer to the car Stiles screamed my name and hugged me.

Stiles: I thought you were gone. Don't do that again, ever!

Scott: *Whispers* I need to talk to you when we get back to the hotel.

Stiles: *Nodes*

Scott: Wheres Lydia?

Stiles: Shes at the warehouse that Deaton secretly brought. He's bandaging her up.

Scott: Good.

Derek: You okay?

Scott: Yeah I'm okay.

*Scott gets in the car and they drive off*

Something is going on and Im going to find out what it is no matter what happens.


	5. Suspicion. Suspicion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is on the drive to find out who is the suspect in their group.

Previously on ¨The Pack od Spies¨

Stiles: I thought you were gone. Don't do that again, ever!

Scott: *Whispers* I need to talk to you when we get back to the hotel.

Stiles: *Nodes*

Scott: Wheres Lydia?

Stiles: Shes at the warehouse that Deaton secretly brought. He's bandaging her up.

Scott: Good.

Derek: You okay?

Scott: Yeah I'm okay.

*Scott gets in the car and they drive off*

Something is going on and Im going to find out what it is no matter what happens.

\-------------------------------------

Scotts P.O.V (Stiles Room)

Stiles: So, what did you want to talk about last night.

Scott: Andrea said that someone suspicious is in our group.

Stiles: He's basically ratting someone out that's on our team. How do you know if he's lying?

Scott: I know, but we need all the information or clues we can get. I'm not sure if he's doing either.

Stiles: I know this makes me sound jealous, but what if he's talking about Jennifer. 

Scott: Stiles, get over Derek. You know he's not gay and why would it be Jennifer? 

Stiles: I find her suspicious, very suspicious. I like her, but the way she looks at me when I'm not looking, makes me think that way.

Scott: Care to explain.

Stiles: When Andrea shot Lydia, Derek shot back, but he missed. Jennifer didn't do anything, she had a smirk on her face as the bullet hit Lydia in the leg. When Andrea turned the gun to Jennifer he faked like he shot her, before Derek could react she jumped in front of him t-

Scott: To make it look like she saved him. Stiles why didn't you say anything. Wait over the pager you said you were- 

Stiles: I didn't say anything because she was on the pager and so was Derek. 

Scott: Im on your side about this, but you know Deaton. He likes a heavy amount of evidence on a guilty person. Stiles were going to need way more evidence than this. Were talking about Derek's mate here.

Stiles: Fine. I'll do the spying.

*Phone rings*

Scott: Yes Deaton?

Deaton over the phone: I need you guys to come see Lydia, she's awake.

Scott: Okay, we're on our way.

Deaton over the phone: Alright.

*Deaton hangs up*

Scott: Deaton wants us to see Lydia. C'mon.

Stiles: Okay, let me get my jacket.

\-------------------------------------------

Dereks P.O.V

Jennifer: Ahhh Derek! Faster! 

Derek: You like that don't you? When I do this? When I make love to you like that?

Jennifer: OMG!!! Oh, Derek! Im close!

Derek: How close, baby? How close are you to letting me have you? Huh, baby? I love you so much, don't you ever forget that. Say it, love.

Jennifer: *Squirts* Ahhh! I love you! Yes! Yes! MHHHmh!

That was so hot. What made it even hotter is that I am the only person that can make her feel like this. I flip her on fours to complete this surprise that I have up my sleeve.

Jennifer: Der, what are you doing?

Derek: *Smirks* Something I been wanting to do for a long time. 

I pounded into her, hearing the moans she release almost sent me over the edge. Gladly, I know how to last longer. I wanted to change a few things into this position, so I put my hand around her throat and my other hand gripped her hair. I increased the pace and she screamed, this is the death of me, seriously. She tries to fight it, but I just go deeper and she moans my name. The finisher move. I pull out and flip her back on her back and began to eat her out even though she's over the edge. Jennifer squirts, screaming my name again, the moans are just so sexy. I can come just by watching, she pushed me on my back and jerked me until I released on her face. My creation.

Derek: *Grunts* Jennifer! 

Jennifer: You taste amazing.

Derek: Yeah, I take care of myself very well. 

Jennifer: *Laughs* Whatever.

Derek: As always. You know I love you right?

Jennifer: I don't think I could ever forget that you love me.

*Jennifer and Derek kiss*

*Phone rings*

Derek: Yeah?

Deaton over the phone: I need you two to come to the warehouse Lydia is awake and she wants to see you guys. 

Derek: Sure, well be over in a sec.

Deaton over the phone: Okay.

*Deaton hangs up the phone*

Derek: Looks like we have to go see Lydia. I miss her. I hope she's gotten better.

Jennifer: *Hides glare* I miss her too. 

Derek: Come on babe, we don't want to go to late. 

Jennifer: Hold on, at least let me put the rest of my stuff on.

Derek: Hurry up.

I don't know how to say this, but I love this woman and I hope I don't ever stop loving her, ever.

\-------------------------------- 

*A few hours later*

Stiles P.O.V (In his car)

I just finished talking to Lydia and the girls about Jennifer, they saw what happened and they believe me too. I need more evidence though, like pictures or a video even. She's trouble and I know it. I'll get her, I'll get you, Jennifer. Speaking of Jennifer, I followed her to this unknown site. I continue to follow Jennifer in the building leading to a big meeting with her and ........ Andrea! I knew it! From the first time, I met her. It was my birthday and we were celebrating, but Derek had a guest to come over for the huge party I had and there she was Jennifer. The energy that she gave off made me gage and when Derek kissed her in front of everyone telling us she is his mate. I can't believe I said I like this women. It mentally, emotionally, and physically irritated me. I loved him, and she got him first. She got him first. I noticed that they were going to talk so I pulled my phone out and recorded the conversation. 

Andrea: So, Jennifer, do you have any tea to spill?

Jennifer: Yes, I do. The shot that you made hit Lydia, I have Derek under the mating spell, right where I want him. I also know where the warehouse is, Deaton, stays there all day. Don't we still have him hostage?

Hostage? How? Mating spell? 

Andrea: Certainly, we do. He knows not to cross us, it can hurt his pack and their future. Jennifer, we need to take their powers even though not everyone has them, but me and you know were their future lands. Derek is already an alpha. The rest of them can reach it in no time! 

Jennifer: Boss, I know, but if we make a move it can only make things worse. We'll alert the pack faster than we know, then how would we reach the getaway yacht?

Andrea: Okay, see your thinking way more than me. Whats are plan than, beautiful?

Jennifer: First we wait two days, its when they will least expect it. Then we take Deaton, once we have him on the yacht we kill him they won't even know were there. He'll have to tell us where the power source is on the yacht, or ill take one of his. 

Andrea: Who?

Jennifer: Make that two, Derek and Stiles. 

Andrea: Alright, you got yourself a plan.

Jennifer: Im heading out, see you in two days, remember after the first day we kidnapped him then on the third day we get on the yacht that's downtown and we leave. Make sure the yacht is private.

Andrea: Will do.

I ran quietly outside and got in my car. I pulled over to a hidden spot where she can't see me. It succeeded. Once she was very far away, I drove off. I could believe I just heard all of that. She's going to kill Deaton and she is the sellout on our team. 

Oh my god, that's how we got the job. She threatened him. It was a setup all along. I have to tell the pack or they will be in danger if I don't say anything. I just have to get to Derek first. Oh, Derek shes going to kill us.


	6. Planning is everything, especially for a snake on our team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the team what’s been going on, what will they do next?

\-----------------------------------

Isaac P.O.V (Stiles Room)

We were all in Stiles's room, nervous, scared, anxious, and most of all enraged. Nobody had a clue what was going on and Stiles was pacing back to forth like a maniac. So, I broke the silence that lingered for too long. 

Isaac: Stiles, not to interrupt your thinking, but whats going on. Everyone is lost.

Stiles: Hold on, Isaac. I need to think, just bare with me. *Continues to pace*

Scott: Has anyone seen Derek and Jennifer?

Stiles: Don't mention them! 

Boyd: Stiles, are you okay? Stiles talk to us.

Stiles: Jennifer is working for.... Andrea.

Erica: Shes what!?

Allison: Stiles, im on your side, evidence?

Stiles: I have a recording of them talking, they were planning everything out at this secret building. I remember the route there, hopefully, they are still there.

Scott: Play the recording, Stiles.

*Stiles plays the recording*

\---------------------------------

Jennifer P.O.V (Mall/ Foodcourt) 

Why was this so easy. Derek wrapped around my finger, everyone thinks im on the team. Could this get any better? I can't wait to take their powers, even though they're not there yet. If Andrea and I take them before they come then they will never reach the potential. Love it all.

Derek: Cute face, how long are you going to stare at me like that?

Jennifer: Well, hot stuff, you turn me on sometimes so I have nothing else to do, but stare.

Derek: Your just too much for me you know that?

Jennifer: I know, you cant handle all this. *Rubs hands over body*

Derek: *Chuckles*

Jennifer: *Smiles*

*Ring Ring*

Oh, what can it be now? They're always calling him. 

Derek: Babe, I have to go, the pack needs me, do you need me to drop you off somewhere?

Jennifer: No honey bun, im just gonna chill here. Let me know if you need anything. 

Derek: I will. *Kisses Jennifer*

*Derek leaves*

Just wait and all of them will be dead. DEAD.

\------------------------------

Derek P.O.V (Stiles Room)

I came to this so-called important meeting, held by Stiles. I walked into the room and everyone looked like they came from a funeral. 

Derek: What's with the faces?

Erica: You're going to be mad. But since Stiles said he wants to take this to your room. He'll explain it there.

Derek: Okay..... Where is he?

Stiles: Right here. Come one were going to your room.

Derek: Okay.

Stiles: Scott don't forget.

Forget what? What is Stiles talking about?

Scott: I won't.

Stiles and I walked to my room that was two floors down. I unlocked the door to lead him in so we can.... talk.

Derek: Stiles what's going on? 

He doesn't say anything he just looks at me like I didn't say anything.

Derek: Stiles. Talk to me, what is it?

Stiles: Its Jennifer. She's working with Andrea.

He can't be serious. Jennifer would never!

Derek: Are you sure?

Stiles: Yes. Yesterday I went and followed her. I recorded everything. *Plays the recording*

*After recording*

Why? Why did she want to do this to us? I am the only one that has supernatural in me everyone else is human. Did this mean later in time no one was going to be human anymore? I have so many questions. Im so angry, if it's even possible to be extremely angry than angry. My eyes turned red and I shifted in front of Stiles. I forgot he was still here. 

Stiles: I know you're mad-

Derek: Oh trust me im mad. Im going after her.

Stiles: Derek no! It can mess up the plan we have. She will kill Deaton if you do that. Derek, please! Don't. 

Derek: Keep talking. Oh I'm going to rip her to pieces and feed her to the dog on the streets!

Stiles: If we keep playing dumb about the situation then she won't know about us. I sent Scott to go after her. She should reveal the location of the yacht. 

Derek: So what your saying is that we should wait and pretend that we don't know whats going on. Then she kidnaps him and we move in. How would we know where she would put him on the yacht. We don't know how many people she has on that yacht, Stiles. You don't know anything except for what she really is! 

Stiles: *Stays silent*

Derek: Talk to me! 

Stiles: Sorry Derek but you're scaring me. Listen to me spying on her is the only thing we can do right now. Eventually, she is going to give more information about her plan, she is in charge of the gang.

Derek: *Shifts back to normally*

I don't know what it is but the smell that is coming off of him is driving me nuts. No, I don't like Stiles in that kind of way. It's just the smell. Why does he smell so sweet? It's like when wolfs go into heat, the smell that they have, but his is sweeter way sweeter. When he talks it calms me down in a hurry, with Jennifer it's a little slower. She's not even my real mate. Im so frustrated. She lied to me and played me, I will end her. I will jam that gun into her head of hers.

Stiles: Are you calm now?

Derek: Yeah, Im okay. Can you stay here with me until she comes back? 

Stiles: Sure. 

Derek: Come on let's watch Avengers. 

Stiles: Yes!

\-------------------------------

Scott P.O.V (Creepy warehouse)

I watched Jennifer go into the warehouse slowly following her. What if Stiles is right and she is a bad buy. I don't know. But if she is, I swear we will end her and her little clan. I proceed to stalk into the building hiding behind a wall as I listened to the conversation. 

Andrea: Oh sweet Jennifer. You came back, this must mean you have more details on the plan?

Jennifer: Absolutely! I have major details.

Andrea: Lets began!

Jennifer: im ready.

She's so dead. I mean dead in all possible ways dead. 

\-------------------------------- 

Stiles P.O.V (Dereks Room)

We were on our last tv show, a classic, our favorite. 

Stiles: Dude Iron fist is awesome!

Derek: I was thinking the same thing. The way he progresses throughout the episodes is just marvelous. The was he fights-

Stiles: Fighting, oh, you don't know what your getting yourself into mate. The techniques are raw no edit. 

Derek: *Laughs*

Stiles: *Chuckles*

Derek: *Groans*

Stiles: Derek, are you okay?

Derek: *Screams very loud*

Stiles: Oh my god! Your shifting. Shoot! It's a full moon!

Derek: Its not a full moon, yet! You need to leave! Now!

Stiles: No! I need to stay, even if it puts me in danger!

Derek: I could hurt you! Please! For me! Ahhhhhh!!

Stiles: No, not even for you!

Im scared! Yes, I know I should leave, but I can't leave him on his own. Im not that cruel. Even with my life on the line. He stops. He stops moving, screaming, and shifting. What makes it even scarier is that he turns to look at me with his devilish grin. 

Derek's Wolf: Come here. I wanna touch you. You look so tasty, Stiles. Come here so you can feed daddy. Im kinda hungry you know.

He cant be doing this right now! He's practically talking dirty to me. What if he thinks im Jennifer? Let's push it. 

Stiles: Honey, this isn't Stiles. Its Jennifer.

Derek's Wolf: I don't think Stiles taste like you babe. He's sweet and sour, and you're dry like powder. 

Lord, I am getting turned on by this. I can't take it. He'll destroy me!

Derek's Wolf: Oh, yes. I smell it, your scent. I think I'll release a load in my pants if I smell it any longer. *Walks towards Stiles*

Oh no, he's walking towards me! This is so not going to go well.

Stiles: Derek, think before you do this.

Derek's Wolf: I could think about us instead. Me on top of you while you're screaming my name and telling me to go faster. Your nails digging onto my skin while I bit your neck. I pick up the speed banging into you violently. *Mimics Stiles* Oh Derek, please! Please! Faster! Release inside me! More! More! I could already imagine what it would be like to be inside you.

Stiles: Derek! This isn't you! It's your.....wolf.

Derek's Wolf: You're right! This is his wolf and Stiles Im going to tell you all the truth you need to here before Derek regains his consciousness. 

Stiles: What is it you need to tell me?

Derek's Wolf: Derek like you, but he is scared to tell you. He keeps telling himself your nothing but a friend. I see different, way different.

Stiles: Scared of rejection.

Derek's Wolf: Yes! I try to reach you sometimes, it just doesn't work. Then I thought about the full moon, even though it's not a full moon yet, and about how when-

Stiles: Wolfs take over until dawn.

Derek's Wolf: Right. The question is, do you like him too?

Stiles: I do. I love that man so much he has no clue. I cant go days imagining him with someone else. I find myself jealous and ready to take that person away from him. It's like when im around Derek I have no self-control. I just can't control myself. *Cries* I cry because I can't have the good things in my life. I question how I look in front of him. Not clothing, my body. I want to be with Derek, his amazing and everything about him is amazing. He drives me crazy and makes my head spin. I cant continue to do this any longer. I need him. *Sobs* I need him.

Wow. I really let it out so easy, so quick. His wolfy features turned back to his regular features. He looked at me with worry. 

Derek: I love you too, Stiles. I will never stop. I know before I said we were nothing else, but every time I'm with you I feel a spark within us.

Stiles: Oh my god. I thought you would never feel the same.

He kissed me. I kissed back. This is way beyond me, he felt the same. He felt the same! I love him so much!

Stiles: Derek, your the best thing that just walked into my life right now.

Derek: I bet. Sorry about my wolf he just couldn't wait any longer. The dirty talk was something I was thinking about. He just thought that it was fine to come out that way.

Stiles: I love you and your dirty wolf. *Laughs*

Derek: I love you too, Stiles. You and your sarcasm. Now, let's finish our favorite tv show.

Stiles: Okay. It'll help me stop crying anyway.

Derek: *Laughs*

Stiles: *Laughs*

\------------------------------------

Scott P.O.V (Creepy warehouse)

Jennifer: So remember where Derek used to go as a kid?

Andrea: Yes, the dock that's 3 streets down from here. I almost forgot he used to come here with his family.

Jennifer: Yes! You are right on track with me.

Andrea: Now that we are known for the location of the yacht. The rest of the plan.

Jennifer: Listen up! First thing tomorrow we kidnap Deaton. 10:30 am. He takes his book that has all the secrets in it. If he doesn't have the book with him find it. Next, we wait it out for the rest of the day, we can use that day to pack things, get rid of the evidence. Interrogate him if you want. The next day, we get on the yacht, 10 sharp. If you're not on the dock by 10, I will leave you. I repeat I will leave you. Once we're on the yacht, we give Deaton time to talk he doesn't spill, we kill. He has tomorrow and the day after that to tell us how do we take their powers including his. That's it. We roll off into our way back home.

Andrea: You guys heard that right?

Andrea Men: Yes sir.

Jennifer: Alright! Let us celebrate, shall we?

*They all cheer*

She's going to kill us all. With no regrets. I have to get back to Deaton, now!

\-----------------------------------

Derek P.O.V (Dereks Room)

He was a beautiful sight. The way he smiles, everything about him is stunning. 

Stiles: Derek!

Derek: Oh sorry, what were you saying again?

Stiles: You were admiring my beauty weren't you? 

Derek: You know the answer to that.

Stiles: Must be a yes then.

Derek: I know that we just got together or whatever you call it, but I love you so much. Im so sorry that I didn't notice you before. I could make it up to you. 

Stiles: Its okay Derek. I love you too.

*Phone rings*

Derek: Yes Scott?

Scott: I FOUND THE LOCATION OF THE YACHT! WE HAVE TO FIND DEATON! NOW!

Derek: Okay, we will be there. 

*Derek ends the call*

Derek: Come on we have to Deaton's.

Stiles: Right. Is everything okay?

Derek: Im not sure about this one. 

Stiles: Im ready.

Derek: Im driving!

\-------------------------------

Deaton's P.O.V (Warehouse)

I should have told the pack about Jennifer. She's nothing but trouble. Jennifer waited until we were extremely vulnerable and took her chance. I bet you're saying that I could have stopped her. I really cant. A while back before we left, I lost my powers. She took them from me, but I was able to get them back and store them someplace secret. 

When she noticed that she was slowly draining over time, she came back to Beacon Hills and tried to get them back. It didn't turn out to be how she wanted it to, so she stayed. Once Kira, (an old friend of mine) informed me about the job of Andrea, she just came and rearranged everything. Including the relationship with Derek. I need to stop her.

We will stop her.


	7. Recovered as a Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Lydia the team comes to a plan and some major difficulties.

Previously on ¨The Pack of Spies¨

Deaton's P.O.V (Warehouse)

I should have told the pack about Jennifer. She's nothing but trouble. Jennifer waited until we were extremely vulnerable and took her chance. I bet you're saying that I could have stopped her. I really cant. A while back before we left, I lost my powers. She took them from me, but I was able to get them back and store them someplace secret.

When she noticed that she was slowly draining over time, she came back to Beacon Hills and tried to get them back. It didn't turn out to be how she wanted it to, so she stayed. Once Kira, (an old friend of mine) informed me about the job of Andrea, she just came and rearranged everything. Including the relationship with Derek. I need to stop her.

We will stop her.

\-------------------------------

Deaton's P.O.V (Warehouse/9:00 pm)

I called everyone here so we can set up a good plan. A very good one. The two days passed by than expected. Today was the day for me to be kidnapped and I wasn't shocked or frightening in any way. It was early in the morning, I could still smell some of my peer's breath. Lord, it was awful, but I'll manage.

Scott: So, Jennifer said that she will be taking you at 10:30 am. Today they will be packing and waiting this day out. Tomorrow is when they get on the yacht. 10 sharp.

Deaton: We all need to gear up. I need everything packed because once you guys get me untied there will be a lot of shooting. First, we gear up until and be done at 10:30 am. Isaac, you will be the outside man. Pretend to chase the van, manipulating them into thinking we don't know anything. Boyd, you're an inside man. Once they leave, you'll alert Isaac and he will do his part. Everyone else will act as if nothing happened when this is going on. React after Isaac comes in. It will make things looks a lot more real. Tomorrow, I will need good disguise skills as well as sneakiness. You all will try to find me, Im pretty sure they won't have me at the top of the yacht so there will be groups. There will be guards everywhere we cannot risk getting anyone killed, so study first. Groups will be, Scott and Stiles, Boyd and Erica, Allison and Lydia, Isaac, and Derek. Isaac and Derek, you're focus is to find me, the rest of you will just try to find Andrea. I wish I had a layout of the yacht, it will be better.

Lydia: I can't believe he shot me!

Stiles: Lydia! You're awake!

Lydia: I missed you Princess even though we just saw each other.

Stiles: I feel the same.

Deaton: I guess shes finally healed.

Lydia: let's get to packing im so ready to kick ass.

Derek: Wow, a lot of energy there.

Lydia: I know. You can't have it either.

Erica: Im going to pack.

Deaton: Don't forget, at 10:30!

I hated being helpless. It's just terrifying when someone is in control of you. I should pack too, just in case she comes in a little early than expected.

\--------------Time Skip--------------/10:30

I was asleep, well fake asleep when I heard the front door of the warehouse burst open.

Jennifer: Well, Deaton, you're time is up! Time for the real deal. You come with me, give me the information on the powers and I might spare you and you're pack. Don't! I'll show you once we make it there. Take him!

Deaton: You're a fool, just wait for things to don't go as you expect it.

Andrea: Oh, things are going according to the plan. *Laughs* Let's go!

Jennifer: Put him in the trunk.

Come on Boyd. Oh, I see him as he alerts Isaac. They threw me into the trunk and pulled off. I could hear shots! I hope Isaac didn't get hurt! I swear we will get rid of her forever.

\-----------------------------------

Isaac P.O.V

They took him. He's gone! I ran back to the room where everyone is.

Scott: He's gone isn't he?

Isaac: Yeah, he's gone.

Stiles: I mean no big deal right? We already know what to do, we can use the spare time to make sure we're set. Tomorrow, before 10, we have to have all the energy we can. No mess-ups.

Derek: You're right. Come on guys lets get our sleep.

Isaac: Okay.

We that everyone left. I know I shouldn't make a big deal out of this, but Deaton is everything we've only had. I couldn't bear if things went south. Well, I guess waiting until tomorrow, is official.

Long day ahead of us.


	8. Alpha, move in! We sighted out our suspect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally move in to capture Jennifer Blake. It’s a long journey ahead of them.

Deaton P.O.V (Yacht)

Jennifer and her crew were packed and ready to get on the yacht. It was so many of them, too many. The attach will take longer than I expected. As we pace through the group of people we came upon the private yacht and moved on. It didn't take long for my pack to blend in with the rest of the guys. I gave them a nod just to make sure im good.

Jennifer: Take him all the back to the bottom of the yacht, to the back.

The gang did as they were told and put me where she said them to. I could have done a quick move but that wasn't the plan. I just had to wait until I heard shooting and then make the move. I was already untied by the time the guards left. I just had to ask one question, though. Why did Jennifer have to tell Andrea the plan, when they were supposed to act on it, together? It's like he just listened to her about how things were going to go. What if this is not really the plan and she's just telling him the basics of it and not the whole thing. OH MY GOD! ¨Its not the whole plan¨.

Jennifer: Do you have to put your nose in everything?

Deaton: When it depends on someone's life than yes. May I ask, what is the real plan here, Ms. Jennifer?

Jennifer: What the purpose always is, taking everything for myself. I would put it like this, once I get the information from you then I share it with him and his mean, but I kill them all once I quickly gain my powers back. They won't even see it coming. *Chuckles*

Deaton: I should have known you would pull something like that.

Jennifer: I always have something up my sleeve don't I?

Deaton: Sure do. So? Back up boat huh?

Jennifer: Sure, as soon as we hit land. I'll have the power by then.

*Gunshots*

Jennifer: Shit!

Deaton: I told you things wouldn't go as planned.

Jennifer over pager: What is going on? Andreaaaaa!

Jennifer: You don't move!

The plan changer is always on us. She won't get a dime from us, especially like this.

\--------------------------

Derek P.O.V (Before shooting)

How will things be if this never happened? Why do we have to kill people? Why can't we have peace? I feel so betrayed. She hurt me, but I should have seen it coming. I fell in love with Stiles to soon and I didn't even think twice about taking things slow. I need a break from this. A break from everyone. I need to think.

Issac: You okay?

Derek: Yeah, im fine.

Isaac: I don't think so, but im not going to push it. You should talk to him, Derek, If that's what's on your mind.

Derek: I don't know. What if it destroys our relationship?

Isaac: It won't if you be honest with him. It'll hurt if you lead him on then drop him like he's nothing. You need space then say it. 

Derek: Right, thanks Isaac.

Isaac: Anytime.

*Gunshots*

Derek over pager: What's going on!?

Stiles over pager: Were having a shoot out with the whole squad! FIND DEATON!! HE'S SOMEWHERE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE YACHT!

Allison over pager: Jennifer is heading to the bottom of the yacht! Catch her!

Derek over pager: On it!

SHE'S MINE.

Derek: Isaac, come with me to find the bottom of the yacht.

Isaac and I run until we reach the bottom of the yacht. I see Jennifer and she's about to kill Deaton. I roar to distract her while Isaac runs to Deaton.

Jennifer: Catch me if you can, big wolf! *Starts to run*

I shift into half form and run after her. She seems to know the whole layout because she keeps turning corners. After a while, I catch her and she basically trapped herself!

I change back into my human self and point my gun to Jennifer.

Jennifer: I guess you got me. Derek

Derek: Yeah I got you. Jennifer.

TO BE CONTINUED.....................


	9. 4,5,6, guilty. (Finale)

Previously on ¨The Pack of Spies¨

Isaac and I run until we reach the bottom of the yacht. I see Jennifer and she's about to kill Deaton. I roar to distract her while Isaac runs to Deaton.

Jennifer: Catch me if you can, big wolf! *Starts to run*

I shift into half form and run after her. She seems to know the whole layout because she keeps turning corners. After a while, I catch her and she basically trapped herself!

I change back into my human self and point my gun to Jennifer.

Jennifer: I guess you got me. Derek

Derek: Yeah I got you. Jennifer.

\---------------------------------------

Derek P.O.V

Derek: Why?

Jennifer: Because of power, of course.

Derek: So let me get this straight, you did all this so you can get power. Jennifer I loved you.

Jennifer: Well look, lover boy, I never loved you. I just had to play my part.

Derek: That includes my heart. *Silently cries* Huh, Jennifer! MY FUCKING HEART! I can't believe I fucked you. I should kill you-

Jennifer: *Laughs* You know you cant, you're not a killer.

Derek: Watch me lets go!

Jennifer: Fine.

Derek: Try something stupid and I while shove this gun so far up your ass you won't even remember it.

Jennifer: Alright. Alright.

\----------------------------------

Isaac P.O.V

Isaac: Deaton, are you okay!?

Deaton: Yes, put me on the pager.

Deaton over pager: Are you guys alright!?

Erica over pager: Yes were okay. Derek's bringing Jennifer top the top of the yacht.

Stiles over pager: He's eyes. They won't stop glowing. They are really red like hungry red or -

Deaton over pager: STAY AWAY FROM HIM! NOW!

Isaac: Is something wrong?

Deaton: Dereks in rage mode. Come on we need to get up there before he hurts them. I'll call my friend Kira to send us a helicopter.

Isaac: Okay.

Please don't hurt anyone, Derek. Please.

\-------------------------------

Stiles P.O.V

What is wrong with Derek. His face looks scary and not the scary kind im used to its...... it's..... it's like he's ready to kill. Kill anything at that. Should I see if I can calm him down let's see?

Lydia: Stiles no!

Stiles: Derek, come here, please.

Derek: No, Stiles. Im not letting this whore out of my sight.

Stiles: We have her, Derek. You can't kill her anyway. Babe, come here.

Derek: Why so she can escape or kill us. She already knows how to summon our powers. Im not doing anything until Deaton gets here.

Deaton: Derek, let her go.

Derek: Fine!

Deaton: Let's go, were leaving. Wheres Andrea?

Lydia: Over here. I told him to not talk and he just didn't say anything else after that.

Deaton: You all are experiencing your powers early. Hi, Kira!

Kira: Hey! Im Kira, you're new helicopter girl.

She's sexy. Wait no- im with Derek. I need to control myself.

Stiles: Nice to meet you!

Derek: Stiles, don't even try it.

Stiles: Okay, spill it. What is wrong with you? Don't even say its Jennifer, we have her. She's not getting away.

Deaton: Stiles, don't push it. I'll only make him even angrier. I need to talk to you guys when we get home.

He needs to grow up! I can say what I want!

Stiles: No, I want to know why he has his balls in between his legs?

Derek: Oh go away and push Stiles. This just gives me an excuse as to why im going to rip your throat out with my teeth!

Stiles: Do it im right here!

Derek: *Roars*

Stiles: *Flashes his eyes*

Scott: Dude, you're eyes.

Boyd: Why is everyone getting their powers early?

Allison: Stiles, calm down. Look at me.

Kira: Not to be rude or anything, but we are in a helicopter. I don't want us to die!

Deaton: We are not going to die, now Derek, slow it down.

Scott: Dereks, you're eyes are still glowing.

Deaton: Dereks in rage mode, the only thing that will stop it is affection.

Stiles: Im not giving it to him, especially when he's acting like this.

Derek: It's not like I can't find it anywhere else. I wonder how someone else insides would feel?

Lydia: DEREK ENOUGH! Stiles-

Kira: We're here guys, don't go and kill each other now.

Deaton: Thank you so much Kira. I hope we meet again.

Kira: I hope we meet again too, bye-bye now.

*Kira leaves*

Deaton: Let's go, now.

I can't believe he thinks he can talk to me like that! The way he said it with so much venom, with no heart as he meant it.

Stiles: Spill it. Now!

Derek: Which one? The part that you're pissing me off or the part that I don't want to be with you.

Stiles: I don't understand. Tell me what I did wrong, Derek. Derek!

Derek: I just cant, Stiles. Im hurt and I don't think ill recover.

Stiles: So why are you pushing on me? I want to fix you if you're broken, Derek. No matter what. I without you is suicide and you know it.

Derek: I can't be with you, Stiles. Look at me! Im a mess, everything is a mess. You are a good person, but I just...... cant.

Stiles: So it's like that, just gonna give up on us. What was all the stuff you said earlier? Were you just messing with my head? Huh, Derek? I hate you!

Derek: Im not going to lead you on any longer Stiles, that's worse.

I tried to hold back my tears, but it hurt so bad. Why did he have to do this to me? I love him too much. I can't leave him and he can't leave me. Soulmate.

Stiles: Can we at least be friends, start over?

Derek: *Huffs* Yeah, start over.

Deaton: Done?

Stiles: Yeah done.

Deaton: Everyone get some sleep first thing in the morning we leave.

I don't want to start over I cant! I guess that's the path for us.

I love you.

I love you Derek.

\---------------------------

The End.....


End file.
